trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Shadow Falls
Pilot is the very first episode of the first season of Trinity and the first episode of the series overall. Summary TWO BROTHERS ON A MISSION TO HUNT EVIL SUPERNATURAL BEINGS — Connor (Chris Wood) and Ben Davis (Jensen Ackles) move to the town called Devil's Park, ordered by their father (special guest star Jeffrey Dean Morgan) to hunt the evil beings that lurk the town's surface. The supernatural waist no time revealing their evil entity as an angry spirit (co-starring Sarah Shahi) shows her cruel intentions as she begins to claim victim after victim on unsuspecting men. Connor also becomes a student at Devil's Park High School to uncover the supernatural students and he befriends Aaron Sawyer (Colin Woodell), who is oblivious to the supernatural, while his sister Avery (Penelope Mitchell) begins to notice her powers, and Darcy Quinn (Holland Roden) is also taking a deadly consequence. Colton Haynes and John Barrowman also star. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Chris Wood as Connor Davis *Jensen Ackles as Ben Davis *Colin Woodell as Aaron Sawyer *Holland Roden as Darcy Quinn *Penelope Mitchell as Avery Sawyer *Colton Haynes as Jason Stevens *Mila Kunis as Mia Roberts (credit only) *John Barrowman as Lincoln Sawyer Special Guest Star *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Finn Davis (Flashback) *Madeleine Stowe as Monica Davis (Flashback) Guest Cast *Mia Kirshner as Principal Gwen Higgins *Sara Canning as Sarah Sawyer *Eric Close as Max Stevens *Mike Lobel as Doug *Peter Gallagher as Earl Branson Co-Starring *Sarah Shahi as Violet *Steve Belford and Cindy Busby as Greg Killian and Annie Saunders Uncredited *Unknown as Mystery Attacker *''Uncredited Child Actor(ess)' as Earl and Eric's Children *Joseph Morgan as Gregor (Unseen) Trivia *Antagonist: Violet and Earl Branson *Mia Roberts doesn't appear in this episode, making it the first episode of the series to not feature a main character. *This is the very first episode of the series. *This is this the first episode to feature a flashback. **This flashback reveals that Monica died from being attacked by a werewolf. **Connor was also bitten by the werewolf, and therefore is revealed to being a carrier of the Lycanthrope. *The pain-infliction spell used on Connor was only meant to work on supernatural beings, hinting his Dhampir identity for the first time. *This episode is Connor and Darcy-centric. *This was the first episode to feature a ghost character. *Including Monica's flashback death and Violet's soul being destroyed, there was a total of 5 deaths in this episode. *Avery discovers her telekinesis. *Darcy accidentally kills Doug feeds on his body after an unusual hunger. Locations *Devil's Park **Unnamed Bridge **Devil's Park High School **Violet's Home **Connor and Ben's Motel Room **The Woods **Darcy's Home (Balcony Only) **Sawyer Home Body Count *Monica Davis (flashback), mauled by a Werewolf. *Greg Killian and Annie Saunders, drained of blood, killed by Mystery Attacker. *Doug, trauma to the head, accidentally killed by Darcy Quinn. *Violet, soul destroyed, dragged to Hell by her children. Production Notes *Max Stevens was originally supposed to have his first appearance in ''Bad Moon Rising but this was changed to expand Jason's storyline. Featured Supernatural Beings *Ghost **Sihuehuet Cultural References Continuity *There is a seventeen year age gap from the night Monica died and her son's move to Devil's Park. *Gregor attacked the couple, but this wouldn't be revealed until The Changing. Behind the Scenes Quotes Series Trailer :Connor Davis (voiceover): My name is Connor and this my life (The screen goes from Connor inside a car, and then jumps to Ben holding a knife). :Ben Davis (holding the knife, talking to Connor): Game On! :Connor Davis (talking to Ben): There's nothing normal about us, Ben. We hunt creatures that should only exist in stories. :Connor Davis (voiceover): The People in this town appear normal...But true evil lurks here. (The screenshot hovers Devil's Park High School, showing some of the students). :Violet (to Ben): Ready to die! :Principal Gwen Higgins (to Connor): Welcome to Devil's Park, everyone and everything is normal here. (A Greg' body falls on a car and a Annie screams and runs away. But is carried away by a mysterious being). ---- Promo #1 :Connor Davis: How do we kill this ghost girl? (Connor and Ben talking as they walk into their motel room.) :Ben Davis: I don't know, but dad would sure as hell kno... :Connor Davis: C'mon Ben, your twenty-seven years old and your still holding daddy's hand. Grow up. :Ben Davis: You know, you might have your problems with dad, but I don't, so you grow up. (Ben walks over to the gym bag on a bed.) And by the way, I'm twenty-six. (Connor rolls his eyes) :Connor Davis: If we don't know how to kill her spirit, then we must find out more about her and then... :Ben Davis (holding the knife): Game On! Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery |-|Promotional= Ben and Connor.jpg|Connor (Chris Wood) and Ben (Jensen Ackles) Ben 1x01.jpg|Ben (Jensen Ackles) Lincoln 1x01.jpg|Lincoln (John Barrowman) EP. 1.jpg|Ben (Jensen Ackles) and Connor (Chris Wood) Finn.jpg|Finn (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) 0 (2).jpg|Jason (Colton Haynes) and Darcy (Holland Roden) |-|Screencaps= 74mia kirshner.png|Principal Gwen Higgins (Mia Kirshner) 640.png|Violet (Sarah Shahi) Female Victim 1x01.jpg|The Female Victim (Cindy Busby) cindybusby.jpg|The Female Victim (Cindy Busby) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Connor-Centric Episodes Category:Darcy-Centric Episodes Category:Ben-Centric Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ghosts